


Gifts between girls

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [10]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Haha here's a little crossover, Have a Viper!, I will write more Chan/Cheng interactions one of these days, Rabbit Miraculous is missing in this verse, There's not much context here, This prolly doesn't make too much sense, because it's fanfiction and I can do what I want, but I think it's cute, until then you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Neither Miraculous hero were expecting a visit from Captain Black, especially not right after a an Akuma attack.





	Gifts between girls

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I will probably write a full out crossover for these guys one day, but I need to finish rewatching the series first. Or I’ll just go off memory and say who the heck needs a timeline? I can bring back the Shadowkhan using Akuma! And they’ll figure out how to get the talismans back how they’re supposed to be eventually, let’s just say they have already! -Ignore me this idea has been stewing for a week now and I haven’t watched JCA in like four years-  
> Okay, anyways, in most of the crossovers I see, either neither of them know the other heroes, or it’s Chat who does, (MCU Crossovers are mostly what I read, so take my stats with a grain of salt). So, I wanted to do something new!  
> In here, the Chans and the Chengs are cousins, maybe once removed or something. So it’s Maribug who knows what’s going on, since Jade is canonically shown to love telling everyone about her adventures, even if they’re written off as a child’s fantasies most of the time.  
> And ‘Pulling a Viper’ is a familial term now, fite me.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir!”

The two heroes turned at the shout, expecting to see a new reporter or something trying for an interview. Instead they were greeted by a bald man in a turtleneck and a trench coat.

He was wearing both. In summer. In Paris.

Chat Noir was about to comment on the pure impracticality of it all, when Ladybug saluted the man. Chat stopped to look between them, unsure of what to do now. He was well versed on most of the other superheroes who were currently active, in case one decided to come help them with Hawkmoth, but he had no idea who this guy was. These two actually, Chat mentally corrected himself, taking note of the teen to the man’s side. Who was wearing an orange hoodie.

Did these guys have insulation problems?

“Captain Black. Agent Chan.” Ladybug’s hand fell and she frowned. Red flags shot up in Chat Noir’s head. If Ladybug wasn’t happy- “Please tell me this is a social call.”

“Ooh she can see an agent where there is one. I like this girl! She’s not Viper of course-”

“Jade.”

“Sorry.”

“No Ladybug, I’m afraid it isn’t. We have some things to discuss with you and your part-” Beep Beep Beep! “Tner. What was that?”

“That’s our timers saying we can’t stay,” Chat cut in, moving to stand at Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Can you meet us two roofs over in five?” Ladybug suggested.

“Yep.” The teen answered quickly.

“Jade.” Her companion hissed, but didn’t move to do anything else.

“Chat, will you be able to make it too?”

“Yeah, I don’t need to meet up with anyone for another half hour.”

“Alright, see you there.” Ladybug grabbed his waist and threw her yo-yo up and out, swinging them both a ways away.

Chat took the opportunity to interrogate her. “Bugaboo, what was that?”

“Someone I know from my civilian life. Be extra careful when detransforming, Jade is a superspy. Also, they have teammates that can turn invisible, so again, extra careful. And they can fly. And move faster than the speed of light. And turn into animals. Keep your fist closed if possible. I’ll see you as soon as I’m recharged.”

Chat caught her arm as she moved to leave. “Promise you’ll explain?”

“Later Chat. I promise.” And then she was gone.

Chat Noir bounded another few roofs over and ducked into the subway. He released his transformation, keeping in mind what Ladybug had said. Invisibly, flight, shape shifting, superspeed. Who the heck were these people and how did Ladybug know them as a civilian? Was his Lady a spy herself?

That- It didn’t completely fit, but it didn’t not either. That was a  _ scary  _ thought.

“Kid, we’re fine. I don’t feel any active talismans anywhere near us. Mind you, Sugarcube and Herbs are more receptive than I am, but I doubt they’ve figured out how to cloak Talismans yet.”

Adrien turned to his Kwami, who swallowed another piece of cheese instead of continuing.

“What? I know stuff.”

“What do you mean, Talismans?”

Plagg shrugged. “Didn’t Ladybug say she’d explain?”

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed. Was he not trustworthy? Why did Ladybug know all this stuff first? “Are you done eating?”

“Adrien, I can never have enough of my precious Camembert.” Plagg deadpanned, taking another triangle and shoving it in his mouth. “But I suppose I can last for one more transformation.”

“Plagg, Claws out!”

*****

“She’s my cousin, Tikki.”

“Oh. So then why are you worried?”

“Because, they deal with magical Chinese artefacts. And what are the Miraculous?”

“O-oh,” Tikki breathed around a bite of Macaroon. “Which other Magical Chinese artefacts have they messed with?”

“Um, I think last year it was masks, the first year Jade was in America it was Talismans, there were demon spirits and portals somewhere in the mix, um, I’m not sure for the others.”

Tikki nodded. “Alright! I don’t sense any of those active right now, but the Rooster was active a couple of minutes ago. I agree you should be careful. Don’t you trust your family though?”

“My family, yes. Captain Black and Jade when they don’t know that I’m trustworthy with magic and know full well what implications it can have? Not so much.” Marinette peeked out of her hiding place, her forehead scrunched in thought.

Tikki nodded. Technically it made sense. “I’m ready to transform if that makes you feel safer.”

“I need to meet up with the others anyways. Tikki, Spots on!”

Ladybug wasn’t the first to the rooftop, not that she actually expected to be. She landed on an adjacent rooftop to wait for Chat Noir and assess the situation. She didn’t really think they’d try to seize the Miraculous while she and Chat Noir were fighting Hawkmoth, but Section 13 could be unpredictable.

****

Chat Noir reached the area, looking around for Ladybug. She wasn’t with the others on the suggested roof, instead crouching on a nearby rooftop. 

“Why aren’t you over there yet?”

“Because Chat, I’m waiting for you. I don’t want to leave you out, again.” Ladybug shrugged. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.”

They shot across the small distance in sync, landing gracefully but not silently. Chat Noir noticed, rather belatedly, that the teenager wasn’t up here. For one reason or another, it put him on edge.

“Ladybug. Chat Noir.”

“Captain Black,”  Ladybug replied promptly, saluting again. Chat half-imitated her. “You needed to speak to us about something?”

“Yes. You are the keepers of most of the Miraculous, correct?”

“Well we aren-”

“ _ Are, _ of course. However their location, much like the location of your own assets, is a secret.” Ladybug cut him off, making a ‘cut it’ motion with her fingers against his wrist.

“Good.”

“Is there a reason for this inquiry Captain? Has Section 13 discovered something in our jurisdiction?” Chat was lost, and they were only two sentences in. Ladybug had better explain  _ everything _ on Patrol tonight.

“Straight to the point I see. Yes. We’re going through our archives and found what has been confirmed to be a Miraculous. The Rabbit Miraculous, I believe.”

Ladybug nodded. “Are you alerting us to it’s location or handing it over?”

“Handing it over.” Captain Black held out a small black and red box. “I’m trusting you to keep it in the correct hands.”

“Of course Sir. Thank you. Anything else?” Ladybug accepted the box and moved her hands to behind her back.

The Captain shook his head. “No. Good day, Heroes.”

“Would you like a ride down?” Chat offered suddenly. He wasn’t sure how Captain Black had gotten up in the first place, so he didn’t see a way down.

“No thank you.”

“He’s using the Rooster Talisman,” Ladybug whispered to him, leaning over.

“The what now?” Chat looked over at Captain Black, but he was already gone.

“The Rooster Talisman. I think it’s first in the lineup of the Talismans of Shendu? I know it’s one of them. Grants the power of levitation.”

“How involved in this are you?”

“I have cousins in the business,” Ladybug explain sheepishly. She shot into a fighting stance. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Chat listened. He could hear something moving through the air, but he couldn’t pinpoint where. Wait, did Ladybug mean the sudden tingling in his hand?

“There’s a Talisman active. Not the Rooster. I, I’m not sure which one, but it’s not the one Captain Black had.”

“Oh.” Chat joined her, back to back. If someone was using one, well, he didn’t know what they were, but they seemed dangerous enough.

“I come in peace!” Suddenly the teenager was in front of him, hands up and palms out.

“Agent Chan, right?” Chat guessed.

“Yeah. Look, I know you probably don’t have any reason to trust me and all, but that’s not a real Miraculous. It’s a tracking device.” She pointed. “Or, one of them is. The other wasn’t on him, so I’m hoping he gave it to you?”

Ladybug scowled. “Of course it is. Why else would he have two?” She tossed two black and red boxes at Jade. “Okay, Jade, how do you tell which is which?”

“He gave you both? But why-”

Ladybug snorted. “He didn’t. I may or may not have pulled a Viper.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at her. He’d never heard that saying before. Jade however, reacted positively to it.

“Oh my gosh! How do you- That’s awesome! I didn’t know anyone else did that!” Jade flicked the lids of the boxes open. One shot out a light that spun around her. She snapped the other closed and pocketed it. “Hi Kwami, bye Kwami. You need to go with Ladybug now.” Jade closed the first one and tossed it back to Ladybug. “I don’t know how you know that term, but if you do you’re pretty trustworthy, all things considered. Don’t let anyone rewrite history or anything, okay?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Ladybug saluted again. “Take good care of your stuff to, Agent Chan.”

.”Me? When do I not?”

Ladybug shook her head. “You don’t want me to answer that.”

The teen shrugged in response, then vanished again. “Good luck you two!”

“Tell Jackie and Uncle hello from me!” Ladybug shrugged at Chat’s raised eyebrow as she stopped waving. “What? I said I had cousins.”

**Author's Note:**

> So in one of the time travel episodes it’s mentioned that a Section 14 gets opened up on the east coast, and then Jade takes over Section 13 for a bit, so I’m saying that this is them scouting locations on the east coast, a couple years before section 14 is actually built and operational. So Jade’s just slightly older than Marinette in this fic. (J-15/16, M-13/14) I might edit ages on the next one, for the pure sake of I can. And plot.  
> This needs to be a full out AU/crossover fanfic sometime. I just have to finish other stuff and actually write it.


End file.
